escape_from_tarkovfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch 0.4.0.580
Added over 70 new items, including: *AK-systems now have spare gas tubes. Thanks to that, the customization potential of AK (including Vityaz SMG) has significantly increased *New 7.62x39 ammo *New 5.56x45 ammo *New 366 TKM ammo *New barter articles *New headwear *Kolpak 1S shockproof helmet *Module 3M body armor *Pilgrim travel backpack (5x7) *Wartech load bearing equipment (TV-109, TV-106) (2x2, 1x2, 1x2, 1x1,1x1) *Armytek Predator Pro v3 XHP35 HI flashlight *SKS-OP added for sale *Rail mounts for modding handguards of LVOA and other Key Mod *New Trijicon ACOG 3.5x35 optical sight *Added blind-fire functionality (Alt+W to shoot above cover, Alt+D to shoot from the side) *added function of folding/unfolding stock (ALT+L). Weapon behavior and characteristics change, but size of occupied cells is the same, for now. Available on AKS74U, AKS74UB, AKS74UN, Vityaz, Saiga 12K, Kedr, Kedr-B and Klin *added full system of gestures and commands. Commands now bound to controls keys. Dynamic commands Will be added within 24 hours after the update: *AKM *VPO-209 (civilian version of AK) *VPO-136 (civilian version of AK) Important! VPO-209 only fires TKM ammo. TKM cartridges can be loaded into standard AK magazines, but neither AKM, nor VPO-136 can fire them in this case. *DVL 10 M1 "SABOTEUR" with silencer *Some of the new weapon body kits AI improvements: *Adjusted AI hearing *Bots now have the chance to see the grenade thrown at them and try to run away *Changed vegetation colliders for AI sight. Now bots will see through vegetation correctly. *Bots react to bullets that fly near them *Fixed bug of bots not throwing grenades *Added new spawn spots *Bots can start tracking you now *Expanded bot patrol zones *Changed the mechanics of bots aiming at particular body parts *Bots now use flashlights at night *If player uses a flashlight, the chance of being spotted by bots increases Optimizations: *Optimization of RAM *Optimization of Customs location *Fixed one of the problems causing memory leak *Optimization of traffic *Fixed part of the cases causing freezes Fixed: *Bug where melee weapons caused no damage with fast hit (double hit of melee weapon button when equipped with other weapons) *Bug on quest fail during raid *Bug in which could use the quest item in raid even if it was placed in offline quest stash *Bug of remains of kicked-down doors preventing character movement *Quest "Stirrup" can no longer be completed by suicides *Problems associated with sounds, when they were either not played or not played correctly *Now, when switching from optics to reflex sight, mouse sensitivity changes *Bug that marked quest as failed in case of reentering the game *Visual bug that shown grenade still in hand during and after the throw *Bug that sometimes prevented character from moving up to interactive objects *Bug that lets you chamber more than one round *Bug allowing to install weapon mod within itself (in the Inspector through the context menu) *Bug that prevented the number of shotgun shells in store from updating on reload *Bug that allowed you to pick up items through the doors *Visual bug which does not play the animation of Saiga 12k mag checking *Visual bug displaying weight in the trade window *Removed the ability to modify weapon mods in the trade window *Bug that, upon changing the FOV in the game settings, but not applying it, changed the size of the moon in optics and aim down weapons *Bug where environment sounds on Shoreline location have not changed from the sound settings of the game *Bug that affected optics reticle texture quality when changing texture quality in settings *Partially fixed ability to loot through doors Other changes and additions: *When using the medication through quick access, the logic of the application is now as follows. :First aid kits, application in order of precedence: :Applied to the most damaged part of the body except those with 0 health :If some body parts are bleeding and a first aid kit removes it, the most damaged bleeding body part is selected :Foot fractures are treated in the first place, hands in the last :The rest of priorities depend on negative effects and whether the effects are present :Other medicines: :Applied to the most damaged part of the body, with a negative effect that is eliminated by this medicine *Now ammo can affect the parameters of weapon accuracy and recoil *Eliminating negative effect (such as bleeding, fracture) with a first-aid kit now also depletes its capacity *Changed characteristics of ammo. Now the difference is more evident *The number and height of grass at open locations *Fixed the amount of experience for different character actions in the raid *Balancing adjustments of traders, goods and their barter schemes *Adjusted prices for a number of items *Adjusted ammo prices, damage, penetration, etc. *Fixed and added new item spawn points, containers *New mechanics of damage to the missing parts of the body. Now destroyed limbs (hands, feet) do not kill the player with shock, but damage received by them is multiplied by 2 and distributed over other parts of the body. Chest and head are still considered lethal areas. *With abdomen destroyed, a character can no longer eat or drink. *Increased freedom of head rotation in free look *Increased recoil of M4A1 *Reduced brightness of grenade explosion *Corrected some of the rain effects *Adjusted cost of insurance *Added new ricochet sounds *Lowered chance of secondary bleeding *Adjusted medkits HP capacities *Reduced density of volumetric fog from flashlights *Increased draw distance of surface hit effects *New setting of image sharpness (Sharpen) the Graphics settings *Fixed ballistic eyewear model *Added effects to destroyed hands (tremors, increased stamina consumption) *Shot clicks are now overlapped by obstacles *The sounds of outdoor gunfire now sound as shooting in an open space. And vice versa. *Increased volume of item usage sounds *Fixed and added back the Punisher part 6 quest *Added a new Scav head *Using several medikits or medicines at the same time is now impossible *Added splash screen on loading Category:Patch notes